prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
TNA British Boot Camp Day 2
TNA BootCamp Day 2 was the 2nd day of a British reality television programme focusing on the professional wrestling industry. It took place in London, England on January 1, 2013. Report Episode 2 begins with once with a review of the first boot camp episode. - It is connected to Rollerball Rocco, who criticized Rockstar Spud sharply because of a hangover on the first day of boot camp appears. But he can explain to the building and Rollerball all participants that they will only get ahead if he think they are good enough. - The Blossom Twins step into the ring and show some moves, run the ropes and finish with a flying cross Body. Rockstar Spud and Marty Scurll say in a camera that they were impressed. Spud says he believes that the two are quite competitive. The Twins show a few moves. Rocco sprinkled here and there a little criticism. One of the twins end up angry at a drop kick attempt, but refuses treatment and go on easily. Rocco tells the two that they were talented, and he seems quite excited. - Spud and Scurll rise next to the ring. Marty goes ran hard, but not that bothers Rocco, who thinks that Spud was probably unprepared because of the cat. Spud gets mad, leaves the ring and called Rocco as an old man and tells him not to touch him. He is quick, but Rocco can bring him back again and says that he will find someone else, the rise with him into the ring: You can see it yourself Dixie Carter, who says that they do not think that Spud can do it. But he goes ran hard. Spud this time there is not even, and Rocco is thrilled that he stumbles not, as he takes it in a choke. Then it is time for a decision. Rocco says he will send not only continue, but all. - Participants will travel to the U.S. to make a little press and giving interviews. Patrick Lennon, a journalist asks a few questions to them and they tried to bring to bite, but they deal with it well. Spud wants to convince him that he had a certain something, and says that the people in the U.S. will react to it just like here within England. Scurll admits the twins Hannah like it. - There are a few more interviews. The radio telling the men how hot the girls were. The twins and my praise Dixie Carter, she was an inspiration. Scurll says only that she was hot and he would definitely not ejected from the bed Knew. But he has been criticized a bit and admits then that he sometimes talk before thinking. - The participants will be informed that they are - except for the one, unnecessary comment from Scurll - pass behaved well and had as professionals can . - Jeremy Borash is with the participants and tell them that the next challenge was to a live audience entertained with a microphone in hand. Spud asked if he could say what he wanted, which affirmed JB. - you are at a show in London and JB announces as the first Spud, due to its origin - would collect a little heat - Birmingham. Spud is arrogantly in the ring and plays a little pleased with the booing. He holds a small Heelpromo arriving well. Scurll says that it was not so difficult to not like Spud. - Next are the Blossom Twins turn. But when they want to start, Spud comes and takes them away the microphone. He tells the audience that they are here to see two potential knockouts, but he saw only two ring rats. She take the mic away and think he had the smallest "package" that you could imagine. He will yell, they will never again be called ring rats. The twins have been well received by the audience. - Marty Scurll is next. He blasphemes a little about Spud and asks him if he knew, then, that one must be at least 14 to get into the building here. The audience likes him and goes with. JB must assess the reactions of the audience and determine the winner. There are boos for Spud, positive reactions for the twins and great rejoicing for Scurll. JB called Scurll victorious what Spud calls the plan. Erschnappt JB off the mic and says, why wait until Wembley, one can outline it. He and Scurll face each other until Spud rolls out of the ring and goes. To the audience, he says he will not wrestle for 300 drunken idiots. JB talks with all the backstage and thinks they all passed the test. - At the end, the participants adopt from their families and begin their journey to America. Gallery TNA British Boot Camp Day 2 2.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 2 3.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 2 4.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 2 5.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 2 6.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 2 7.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 2 8.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 2 9.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 2 10.jpg TNA British Boot Camp Day 2 11.jpg See also *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *TNA BootCamp External links * TNA BootCamp Day 2 at CAGEMATCH.net